Mientras trabajas
by yanekawaii
Summary: Es una tarde aburrida para Himawari que esta trabajando en la tienda de armas de Tenten, mientras ella no esta en la aldea. Pero quizás esa tarde se torne interesante. Pero quizás esa tarde se torne interesante cuando cierto rubio decide hacerle una visita/INOHIMA


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece, todos son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Edad de los personajes: Inojin-17, Himawari-15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Trabajas**

Era una mañana fría en Konoha mientras Himawari esperaba de pie en la puerta de _la tienda de armas de Tenten_ por algún cliente, se sentía muy aburrida. Tenten tenía que irse por algunos días ya que tenía una misión fuera de la aldea, así que días antes estaba buscando alguien que pudiese encargarse de la tienda (obviamente le pagaría por ese favor), porque no confiaba ni en Rock Lee y tampoco en su hijo, ya que decía que eran muy distraídos. Entonces Himawari se ofreció a ayudarla y ella aceptó encantada.

La escena afuera era nublada y parecía que dentro de poco empezaría a llover, y la escena dentro de la tienda era igual de sombría. Se encontraba sola en el establecimiento, así que fue hasta el fondo del local con la intención de hacer algo de las cuentas mientras esperaba a algún cliente, se colocó los audífonos y puso algo de música para alegrar un poco el ambiente.

Miraba por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, mientras tarareaba una canción. Le molestaba un poco pensar que todavía tenía que estar ahí durante las próximas dos horas hasta que se terminará su turno y pudiera cerrar la tienda.

La campana sujeta a la puerta de la tienda sonó y Himawari se quitó los audífonos y dio media vuelta con una sonrisa para darle la bienvenida al cliente.

El "cliente" se quedó en la entrada, su pálida piel y sus perfectas facciones realzadas por las brillantes luces de la tienda. Su cabello rubio un poco rociado con las gotas de lluvia mientras mostraba una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Inojin-kun?- preguntó sorprendida-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

El rubio le sonrió alegremente.

-Bueno quise venir a ver algunas armas que usaremos con mi equipo para nuestra siguiente misión- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los ojos de la Uzumaki se estrechaban con sospecha- Ya sabes quería renovar algunas armas y...

Himawari arqueó una ceja e Inojin soltó un suspiro de derrota

-Esta bien, quería verte. ¿Eso es un crimen?- dijo ligeramente sonrojado.

Himawari le sonrió también sonrojada y estaba a punto de correr a abrazarlo hasta que se dio cuenta que Tenten tenía cámaras de seguridad y quizás no se tomaría muy bien el hecho de que ella estuviera socializando con "el cliente" mientras había estantes que renovar, además debía de limpiar el mostrador y el resto de la tienda antes de irse.

-Inojin-kun mi turno termina dentro de dos horas. Lo sabes"- indicó Himawari con tono severo.

Pero Inojin no se desanimó ante su tono, sino que se acercó hacia ella y la envolvió en un brazo cuidadoso, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la Uzumaki.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz sincera- Pero es que he pasado un mes entero fuera de la aldea sin saber casi nada de ti, te extrañe mucho Himawari-chan

-Yo también te he extrañado- Himawari se limitó a suspirar y corresponder el abrazo del rubio.

Entonces, la campana de la puerta volvió a sonar, anunciando un nuevo cliente. Haciendo que ambos shinobis se separaran, Himawari hizo una mueca de fastidio por haber arruinado su lindo momento con Inojin.

-Vamos- dijo Inojin sonriendo – Tienes un cliente que atender.

La peliazul resopló, pero le dio al señor la mejor sonrisa de bienvenida. El hombre se acercó a la caja mientras que Inojin se alejaba, aparentando examinar unos kunais en oferta.

-Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- preguntó la peliazul de una manera dulce y educada. Inojin se rió disimuladamente. Himawari un poco ruborizada lo miro con regaño pero eso solo parecía divertirlo más.

-Mmm, sí, de hecho- empezó a decir el hombre- Vengo en busca de **S** **hurikens**. ¿Tienes eso, cierto?

Himawari estaba a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. Esta era una tienda de armas ninja, obviamente tenían Shurikens.

-Estoy segura de que tenemos- dijo- Espéreme un momento, iré por ellas

Inojin la miraba, parecía divertirse de la actitud de Himawari mientras trabajaba. Ahora estaba mirando algunos pergaminos. La Uzumaki pasó al lado suyo, pero no le presto mucha atención.

-Bueno, aquí están- le anunció al hombre, este miró los Shurikens un momento, pagó y rápidamente se fue del local, "Quizás esta retrasado para ir a una misión"-pensó Himawari mientras volvía fijarse en Inojin.

-¿Me puedes decir que te parece tan gracioso?- exigió mirando divertida al chico de ojos verdes

Inojin soltó una pequeña risita, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Himawari

-Eso solo…bueno…eres tan tierna cuando estas atendiendo a los clientes. Nunca pensé que verte trabajar sería tan entretenido

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Inojin-kun?- preguntó sin comprender

\- No estoy seguro- dijo- Es como…un nuevo lado de ti. De alguna manera es como si te las arreglaras para que tu trabajo parezca la actividad más interesante del mundo, sólo porque estas ahí.

Himawari empezó a reír por las palabras del rubio. Inojin se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el lado del cliente de la caja, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó

Sus ojos de color verde aqua brillaban mientras contenía la risa.

-Me gustaría que me ayude con un asesoramiento sobre mi compra- anunció fingiendo seriedad

-Tienes que estar bromeando

Himawari volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos y él puso una expresión de cachorrito triste y fingiendo indignación, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Bueno…iré a comprar en otro lugar- anunció con tristeza en la voz haciendo que Himawari lo detuviera.

-Espera- masculló- Te atenderé. No importa. Es solo que no es necesario que gastes dinero en vano.

Inojin la miró fijamente a los ojos, acercando su rostro a la peliazul, ella sonrió girándose y empezando a caminar hacia la caja dejando al rubio confundido.

-Querías que te asesore… ¿Qué esperas?- dijo divertida al ver la expresión de Inojin

-Hima-chan, después de que termines de trabajar, me gustaría que fuéramos a comer algo- dijo siguiéndola hacia la caja

La petición del rubio hizo que rápidamente recuerdos de la última vez que fueron a comer juntos se hicieran presentes en la mente de la Uzumaki. Recordaba como las camareras le coqueteaban a su novio; no se enojaba con Inojin sólo porque sabía que él no se había dado cuenta de eso y que tampoco les prestaba atención en absoluto, acto que realmente tranquilizaba a Himawari.

-¿Himawari?- preguntó preocupado- ¿En que estas pensando?

-Camareras- dijo sin pensar

-¿Eh?- preguntó con incredulidad- ¿A que te refieres?

-Ah…Nada- dijo, sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente- No es nada importante- añadió sonrojada

-Bueno…

-¿si?

-Me ayudarás con lo que voy a comprar- dijo el pálido rubio con una sonrisa

Se rió, tomó la mano de Himawari y la llevo a la sección de pergaminos. Luego soltó su mano y se alejó, viéndose confundido.

-Así que ¿Cuál de todos estos debería de escoger?- preguntó- Quiero decir… ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

-Inojin-kun, ya tienes muchísimos pergaminos en tu casa

-Bien- dijo pesadamente, luego se relajo y dijo- Me gustaría al menos comprar una katana

-Las katanas están muy caras- se quejó la Uzumaki

\- Entonces quiero que me indiques las katanas más baratas- replicó

Himawari no sabía si esta era una discusión o una verdadera conversación de venta. De igual modo, Inojin sonrió cuando accedió y lo llevó hasta la sección donde estaban las katanas.

-¿Cuál te gusta?- preguntò

-Cualquiera- respondió Inojin animadamente

La heredera de Byakugan lo miró furiosa mientras recogía una katana pequeña, casi sin filo para genins, extendió el objeto hacia el rubio mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Ante eso Inojin dejo el irritante acto del cliente y jaló a Himawari hacia él para darle un abrazo.

-Lo siento- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- Ya no lo haré. Sólo…me gusta verte haciendo esto; pocas son las veces en que te veo hacer este tipo de cosas, porque las misiones últimamente nos quitan mucho tiempo a ambos.

-Inojin-kun- susurró, por poco se le salen las lágrimas de alegría- Yo…

\- lo que estoy tratando de decir es que…me gusta compartir tiempo contigo. Ya sabes…cuando no estamos en las misiones y podemos ser nosotros mismos

-A mí también me encanta estar contigo- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio- Que lindo es escucharte decir eso.

-Te quiero, Hima-chan

Himawari sintió como Inojin olía su cabello y soltó una risita, haciendo que el Yamanaka se uniera a ella, mientras quitaba de la cara de Himawari un mechón de su largo cabello, se inclinó y cuidadosamente le dio un beso en los labios.

Al separarse la peliazul estaba ruborizada. El chico de ojos verdes al verla rió por lo bajo mientras despeinaba juguetonamente su cabello.

-Entonces- dijo, sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría- déjame limpiar el mostrador y nos vamos a comer algo, se me antoja algo dulce… ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar que venda pasteles?

-Claro que sí- indicó con una sonrisa- Por cierto… ¿Qué estabas diciendo de las camareras?

.

.

.

 **Holaaa ¡Estoy de vuelta! No tengo excusa de porque no he subido la continuación de mis historias, pero ahora ya tengo mucho tiempo libre así que pronto subiré nuevos capítulos, en fin me inspiré en hacer un Inohima, porque me encanta la pareja y bueno espero que les haya gustado….Hasta la próxima los quiere Yane ;) por cierto ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**


End file.
